Sailor Brittany cast video
Cast: * Brittany Miller as Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Misty as Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Kitty Katswell as Raye Hino/Sailor Mars * Lady as Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter * Princess Atta as Mina Aino/Sailor Venus * Alvin Seville as Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask * Maid Marian as Luna * Robin Hood as Artemis * Jeanette Miller as Molly Baker * Simon Seville as Melvin Butler * Queen Beryl as Herself * Uncle Harry as Jedite * Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) as Neflite * Claudia Vorstein as Zoycite * Klaus Vorstein as Malachite * Vinny as Ikuko Tsukino * Grayson as Kenji Tsukino * Dale as Sammy Tsukino * Scooby Doo as Andrew * Tiger as Raye's Grandpa * Dudley Puppy as Chad * Miss Miller as Queen Serenity * Jafar as Alan Granger * Maleficent as Ann Granger * Tammy as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * Madame Medusa as Catzi * The Queen (Snow White) as Bertie * Sarah Ravencroft as Prisma * Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Avery * Scooby Dee as Elizabeth Hansford * Mr. Pinkie (Alvin and The Chipmunks Robomunk) as Rubeus * Princess (Danger Mouse) as Emerald * Evil Martin Brisby as Prince Diamond * Jenner as Sapphire * Erol (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Love is a Many Splintered Thing) as Wiseman * Miss Dalia as Wicked Lady * Mrs. Brisby as Trista Meiou/Sailor Pluto * Rebecca Cunningham as Amara Tenou/Sailor Uranus * Lola Bunny as Michelle Kaiou/Sailor Neptune * Magica De Spell as Kaori Knight * Bianca Beakley/Bugmaster as Eugeal * Camille (Darwking Duck) as Mimete * Dil (The Land Before Time) as Julie Bidou * Splatter Phoenix as Telulu * Cinnamon (DuckTales) and Gilda as Cyprine and Petoral * Phantom the Pirate as Dr. Tomoe * Emmy as Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn * Mother Gothel as Mistress 9 * Ratigan as Zirconia * Alphonse (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Dale!) as Tiger's Eye * Sophie (The Chipmunk Adventure) as Fish Eye * L'il Lightning as Hawk's Eye * Rita (Go Hugo Go) as Diana * Gadget Hackwrench as CeleCele * Foxglove as ParaPara * Clarice (Chip 'n Dale) as JunJun * Queenie as BesuBesu * Queen Mouse as Queen Nehelenia * Coming Soon to YouTube Other Casts: Season 1: *3 Kid Bullies - Themselves *Haruna Sakurada - Olivia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Susan Baker - Andie (The Nut Job) *Morga - Kismet (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: The Luck Stops Here) *Flau - Herself *Princess Saffron - Annabella (Alvin and the Chipmunks Bigger) *Katie - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) *Helen Lambert - Serena (Pokemon) * Herbert - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Mika Cassidy - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Crane Game Joe - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Greg - Gary Oak (Pokemon) * Young Darien - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Prince Darien (Bad) - Dr. Buford Bubbles (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Sploosh) * Serena's Classmates - Themselves R: * Jordan - Himself * Jordan's Mother - Herself * Luna P - Itself * Melanie - Herself * King Endymion - Daytona Jones (Alvin and the Chipmunks Daytona Jones and Pearl of Wisdom) *Neo Queen Serenity - Bambi (Alvin and the Chipmunks Daytona Jones and Pearl of Wisdom) S: * Kelly - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Super S: * Pegasus - Charizard (Pokemon) * Saori - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) * Sister Maria - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * Tomoko Takase - Peg (Lady and the Tramp) * Morino - Lulu Caty * Kitakata - Max (Rover Dangerfield) * Miharu Akiyama - Laura (Dinosaur King) * 3 Boys at the Beach - Stanley the Eagle (The Alvin Show), Iago (Aladdin), and Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) * Kotarou - Pinocchio (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) * Honjou - Geppetto (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night) * Adult Rini - Barbie (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Bigger) * Young Serena - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Helios - Alvin Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Bigger) Note: * This is for Chris1703 and in honor of Sailor Stars being released by VIZ in 2019.